Accidental Internship
by ABrook
Summary: Anastasia Steele is in her last year of college desperately looking for a summer marketing internship. Kate gets ill and Ana, being a good friend, must interview Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. He offers her an internship, but will he end up offering her much more?
1. Chapter 1

College is not easy.

Okay, well maybe it is for some people. Take somebody like my roommate Kate, for example. I come home every night from work to her doing homework, sunken into our big red couch, digging neon orange cheese balls out of a ridiculously large plastic container.

Me on the other hand… Well, I spend my days waking up early, going to class, burning my tongue on a rushed cup of coffee and hurrying to work. The hardware store has been a good fit for me, but there are times when I feel overworked between all my responsibilites.

Luckily this all will come to an end in about a month. May is approaching soon and I just applied to graduate last week. I still had no idea where I would end up, what I would end up doing. Up until this year I loved to edit and read stories. I felt like publishing was a good fit for me, but I took an elective class in marketing and I fell in love. I had always been a creative person and marketing was so perfect for me. Luckily most of my classes transferred over, and I would 'graduate' in May, but I had to pass a marketing internship this summer in order to receive my diploma in the mail. I was still actively looking for an internship, but I felt completely overwhelmed when surfing through the internet.

When I walked through my front door, I saw Kate sleeping on the couch. Our bathroom trash can sat on the floor, overflowing with tissues. She opened her eyes and promptly let out a sneeze.

"Oh no. Not feeling good?" I said, sorting through our mail and making my way over to the teapot to fix her some.

"No. I went to the doctor today. I have a sinus infection. That's not even the worst part."

I nodded as I filled the teapot and noticed the scabs forming under her nostrils. Poor girl.

"What's the worst part?"

"I finally set up an interview with the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings and now I'm literally dying."

"That sucks. Looks like you are going to need some Sudafed." I said as I filled the sink to scrub the pile of dishes on the counter. "Do you want me to go get you some?"

"No, but there's something that you could do for me."

"Sure Kate, anything. You know that." I looked up and saw the coy look on her face.

"Go to the interview for me? I'll give you a list of questions and a list of follow up questions. I'll completely prepare you. Ana PLEASE. I will do anything for you in return."

"Ummm no." I answered, laughing to myself. Tomorrow was finally my day off. I looked up and saw her staring out the window sadly.

"Please Ana. This story could be everything for my career."

I stared into her bloodshot brown eyes, and I felt my resolve thinning. "Who is the CEO." I answered, annoyed. A glimmer of hope shot through her eyes. She straightened her posture.

"Damn Ana, do you live under a rock? It's Christian Grey!" Her thumbs moved quickly over her smartphone, and as she made her way toward me with the screen facing me, I saw a chiseled face and beautiful, grey eyes staring back at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Jesus, you should've started off with the fact that he looks like a male model. I'm gonna lose my shit." I squeezed her arm, laughing. "But fine, I'll do it." I said nervously.

She let out a small, shrill scream and embraced me. "Hey, keep your germs away from me." I laughed as the teapot began to whistle. "Get me a list of questions. You're going to have to coach me up."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning and barged into Kate's room to find her sprawled out on her bed, drooling onto her pillow. The creak of the door woke her.

"What time is it?!" She said groggily, wiping the sand out of the corners of her eyes.

"It's 6. I need something to wear." I said as I made my way over to her closet. Kate had everything. Every accessory you would ever need. Every pair of shoes, every dress, everything. Crammed into a small, apartment closet. Everything was arranged neatly, by color, and then by type of clothing. I picked a black dress with a high neckline. It was form fitting, and hit just below my knees. I paired it with a pair of grey heels. I stood in front of Kate's mirror and looked at myself.

"You clean up nice." Kate said as she blew her nose.

"God Kate it's like a petri dish in here." I said as I kicked through tissues to make my way back to the door. "You're welcome, by the way." I said as I closed her door. I heard a muffled "Thank you" as I walked across the hallway.

I was nervous. I picked up the notes Kate had prepared for me as I ran a curling iron through my hair. Soft curls fell onto my shoulders, and I argued with myself as to whether I should do full makeup or just keep it natural. I settled for cateye eyeliner and a muted red lipstick. Kate was right, I did clean up well.

The morning moved quickly, and as I pulled into GEH's parking garage I felt confident. I was going to do great. I felt like I had the ability to connect with people. I was going to be a good friend and get Kate what she needed. It is going to be fine.

I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for floor 15. Jesus this building was huge. I liked the atmosphere. I had a feeling that a corporate workplace would be a place I could thrive in. The energy gave me confidence. As the doors began to shut a hand reached out and stopped them. I was a bit startled, but what startled me more was the face that entered the elevator. Here he was, in the flesh, Christian Grey.

I was blindsided. I had planned to walk into his office and introduce myself. I had an entire conversation planned. The doors shut and I held my shaking hand out to him.

"Hello." I said as he glanced up at me. "I am Ana Steele, I have an interview with you in about.." I looked down at my watch "..10 minutes."

"Oh yes, my 10 o'clock." He said professionally. "I was expecting a Kate Kavanaugh."

"Yeah, she's very ill so she sent me instead." I smiled

"So you're a journalism major also?" He asked, the hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh no. I'm marketing. Reporting is not really my forte."

He nodded. "I gathered that." He smiled at me, jokingly.

"Excuse me? I thought that introduction was pretty smooth!" I laughed "Considering I did not plan on meeting you in this elevator. I thought I was going to have 15 floors to prepare myself."

His teeth gleamed under the fluorescent light of the elevator. He was more gorgeous in person than his online picture could ever depict. My heart moved faster as I took in his features, _keep your shit together, Steele._

"Hey, how about we ride this elevator back down and have a cup of coffee at the place across the street." He said. "I am super jet lagged and I don't feel like dealing with my office staff without a little bit of caffeine. You can interview me there."

My heartbeat immediately evened out. I would get better answers there. This interview had just become so much more casual. Kate had told me to try and be personable. I had been nervous though, knowing what Mr. Grey looked like. This was the perfect opportunity to get good answers.

"Absolutely." I answered.

My finger hit the ground floor button and I crumpled my notes into my purse.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out of the elevator together and made our way out to the street. As I hit the button for the crosswalk I heard him yell. Suddenly his hands were around my waist and a red truck curb checked and skidded across the sidewalk.

"What the fuck!" he screamed at the car as he flipped them off. The car sped ahead and out of sight.

"Are you okay?" He said as he looked at my face, panicked. My heart was pounding as I tried to answer. "Yeah I'm ok."

Suddenly we both became aware that his hands were still around my waist and he quickly removed them. My legs felt weak, but I wasn't sure if it was from his touch or from almost getting hit by a car. I laughed out loud at that thought. I'm ridiculous. _Am I really this starved for male attention_. A few months ago I had been on a few dates with a guy I met in a class, but it just didn't work out. He was good looking but I wasn't attracted to him. Not like I was to Mr. Grey, anyway.

"Well, should we proceed or should I just avoid streets for the rest of the day?" We laughed together and he held his arm out for me.

"How about you just hold onto my arm, that would make me feel better." I looped my arm around his and we walked across the street.

The coffee shop was small, warm and dimly lit, and we were two of four customers. Soft, ambient music played above us as the smell of coffee warmed my chest. I wasn't a coffee drinker, however I did love the smell. Mr. Grey ordered a large black coffee and I ordered an Earl Grey tea.

"No coffee?" He said as we sat down, I was careful not to spill my cup.

"No, I'm not much of a coffee drinker. Caffeine doesn't sit well with me, it makes me anxious, so bear with me through this interview. Although, almost getting hit by a car really relaxed me." I said sarcastically.

I laughed as he reached his fingers out and touched my arm lightly.

"So. Ana. When do you graduate?" He asked me

"This May actually… well hopefully." I smiled.

"What are your plans after graduation. You said marketing, didn't you? Do you have a place in mind?" He said, sipping his coffee.

"Not specifically." I said, staring into the steam coming off of my tea. "I've been looking around for internships, I have to have another one to graduate, so I'm hoping that I will get a job with wherever I have my internship. Last summer I traveled to Chicago and worked with the marketing team for Shedd aquarium. It was amazing."

"Wow. Very impressive." He said "How did you score that gig?"

"My school helped me set it up… Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one interviewing you, Mr. Grey? Kate will be upset with me if I go home with nothing." I smiled at him mischievously.

"Forgive me, it's rare that I get to have a 10 a.m. coffee date with a beautiful girl." He said casually and sipped his coffee as my stomach flipped.

"So. I dropped out of Harvard Law with plans to start my own business. My father gave me about 10 grand and over the course of 10 years it has grown into this. I love what I do. I love working for myself. Would you like a few corny quotes about what it takes to be a good boss."

He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get my notes out." I said, feigning annoyance.

I rolled through the typical questions, _how does it feel to be so young and to have built an empire, what will you do in the future,_ blah blah blah.. _And then…._

"Are you g-gay?" I said, startled that I mindlessly read that and said it out loud. My face was undoubtedly beet red. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked that." _Kate was DEAD to me._

"No. I am not gay. Very far from it, actually." He grinned at my discomfort.

"Oh my God." I laughed nervously. "I have no idea why she would have me ask you that."

"Ana. It's okay." He said. "I actually have been asked that before. I like to keep my relationships out of the public eye, so I understand why people might think that. I'm not offended."

Relationships. Damn. Why was I bummed that he mentioned relationships. I didn't know why, but I was.

"Okay." I laughed. "I think I have kept you long enough and I have plenty of material. Thank you so much for meeting with me, you have been wonderful." I went to cram my notes into my purse and my entire wallet fell out, all of my cards falling to the floor. "I am having a rough day." I laughed as I bent down to pick up my cards. He picked up my driver's license.

"Anastasia, huh?" He said as he read my name off of the piece of plastic. "I like that."

My heart jumped as I took it from him and zipped my purse shut.

He stood up and held out his business card.

"Anastasia, I've got to get back to the office, but give me a call later today. I might have an internship for you. Send over your resume." He winked at me and my knees felt weak.

"Wow. Just Wow.. Thank you Mr. Grey, that's amazing. I will do that." I shook his hand once more.

"You have a great day Mr. Grey."

"You too, Anastasia."

My name sounded so good on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home I could not stop smiling. Kate walked out of her room in a cough syrup induced haze.

"How'd it go?" She said anxiously.

"Amazing Kate, he is really great. He gave me awesome answers, this story is going to be great. Also...guess what?"

She looked at me, motioning me with her head to continue.

"I am calling him this afternoon and he wants to offer me an internship! Isn't that great?"

"Wow Ana, that's amazing. Doing an internship for his company would look great on your resume, what if you got hired after it?" She said, excited.

"I know! It's unreal! I have got to send my resume over." I rushed into my room and pulled up my resume on my computer. I made a few minor edits.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: Resume**

 **Mr. Grey,**

 **Thank you so much for meeting with me today. Here is my resume, I am really looking forward to this opportunity if it all works out. I very much admire you and the business you have built.**

 **Thank you again,**

 **Ana Steele**

I didn't hear from him again that evening, although I checked my email about 100 times. Around 9pm I had finally accepted the fact that he wasn't going to answer me tonight, and I washed my makeup off and threw on an old T-Shirt and put my hair up. Of course, the second I sat down on the couch to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones with Kate, I got a Facetime call from Christian Grey himself. How the hell is he calling me? Oh. Right. My phone number is on my resume. I stood up and pointed my screen toward Kate.

"What do I do. Do I answer? Its freakin FaceTime!" I said, panicking.

"Duh, Ana! Answer it! Before it stops ringing!"

"Hello." I said into the phone, smiling. I looked at myself in the screen and noticed my mascara smeared under my eyes. "I wasn't expecting to be Facetimed, so I look a little rough." I laughed, nervously.

"Oh, I know I'm sorry. I was waiting for the marketing department to get back to me before I answered you. The director would love to take you on as an intern, your resume looks great! When can you begin?"

I was a bit overwhelmed. "Well, I am still working and I also have class so.."

"Anastasia, we would like to pay you and we will work with your class hours. My marketing department needs a fresh perspective." He said seriously.

"Okay, well I will put in my two weeks at my job tomorrow. Thank you so much for this opportunity." I smiled into the phone. I was physically unable to stop smiling.

"Great, I would like to meet with you again to explain a few things to you and get you set up with payroll. When are you free?"

"Um, tomorrow after I get out of class I can meet with you?"

"I won't be in the office tomorrow, I have a meeting with a client tomorrow morning downtown. Would you want to meet me tomorrow afternoon for lunch at Rio's?"

"Yes absolutely!" I said, trying to play it cool and failing miserably.

"Awesome, see you then."

"Thank you Mr. Grey."

"Goodnight, Anastasia."

Kate smiled at me as I hung up. "He calls you Anastasia?" She winked at me. "He sounds super sexy."

"Ummm yeah that's because he's totally dreamy." I said, unsure of where that adjective came from. _What was I, a middle schooler?_

"Someone has a crush on Christian Grey." she teased.

"Oh yeah, Kate, thanks for the question about him being gay today. That was a great moment for him and I." I said laughing as I threw a pillow at her head. "I can't believe you did that to me!"

She turned bright red, shaking with laughter, and ended up in a coughing fit.

"I seriously hate you." I laughed as I pretended to smother her with our couch pillow.

"Mr. Grey and Anastasia sitting in a tree..." She sang, muffled from the pillow I held to her face.

This internship was going to be... nice.


	5. Chapter 5

I dressed a little bit casually for the lunch with Mr. Grey. I wore a pair of white jeans with brown-heeled booties and a red, flowy, floral print top. I had a bit of cleavage even, I wasn't upset about that.

 _What was I doing._ This guy was about to be my boss. I needed to behave myself. I threw my hair up into a neat bun and grabbed my purse and coat, feeling a bit nervous to be seeing Mr. Grey again today. Maybe I could try to avoid getting hit by cars and spilling the entire contents of my purse. I am such a klutz.

As I walked into Rio's my eyes found Mr. Grey right away. He sat at a table next to the window. He looked up at me and I immediately blushed and smiled.

"Hello. How are you." I said softly, putting my purse and coat on the back of the chair.

"I'm great." He said as I watched his eyes travel up and down my body quickly. "It's freezing outside."

"Here's something to warm you up." He said, pushing a glass of red wine toward me. I took a small sip. It was bitter. I wasn't really a fan of expensive wine, I really liked sweet, sugary Moscato, honestly. I was not meant to be in a classy environment.

He saw the small crinkle of my eyes as I tried to deal with the bitterness.

"You don't like wine?" He said to me, smiling. "What do you like, besides breakfast tea?"

"Honestly, I like wine, just not this wine." He beamed back at me as I laughed. "Needs to be sweeter. I'm not classy like you."

"Is that so?" He said as he caught the waiter's attention and ordered me a bottle of white Moscato.

I smiled as I waited for him to get down to business, but he didn't.

"So, how is Miss Kate Kavanaugh, feeling any better today?" He asked, sipping his wine.

"She is okay. When I left this afternoon she still wasn't awake. She was very thankful I did her interview yesterday, however I felt like I should be the one thanking her." I said, taking a gulp of my wine. I was trying to pace myself, but it was so delicious and I was a lightweight.

"Did you tell her I'm straight?" He joked. I watched as he broke eye contact and his eyes wandered across my face and down my neck. I didn't regret my decision to wear a low cut shirt.

"I did." I laughed, I bit down hard onto my lip and could tell I was buzzed. I felt nothing. I pushed my glass of wine away.

"We better take care of business before I end up drunk at lunchtime." I said, half joking.

"Of course, yes." Mr. Grey, said, smiling as he pulled out a file of papers.

He walked me through 20 pages of paperwork and I had sipped through two glasses of wine by the time we were done. As he gathered up the papers, I looked up at him, a little lovestruck, a bit drunk at this point. I tried to act natural, but I could tell that I had spent one too many seconds gazing at him.

"If you don't mind I'm going to run to the ladies' room." I stood up and gained my balance, not before faltering just a bit. As I walked to the restroom I felt his eyes on me.

I went into the small bathroom, locked the door, and looked in the mirror. There's something about looking into a mirror when you're a little bit drunk. It's like you can't really tell you're drunk until you see your reflection. I re-applied a bit of lipstick and rinsed my mouth out with water.

When I exited the bathroom, Mr. Grey stood in the hallway. "You doing okay Anastasia? I didn't mean to get you drunk. Would you like me to drive you home?"

My face glowed red. "No really, I'm fine, I'm just a lightweight. Sit with me while I drink some water? I love talking with you."

The alcohol was giving me some liquid courage. Mr. Grey smiled at me and held his arm out as he had done yesterday. This time, instead of wrapping my arm around his, I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I realized as soon as I had done it what I had done. As I went to pull it away he held on tighter. "Come on, let's go sit down." He smiled as he led me back to our table.

We talked through my drunk-ness as I sipped at glasses of water. I told him about my family and he told me about his. I told him about my Mom's passing away and how my step-dad Ray raised me. Christian Grey was adopted when he was just a baby and was raised by Carrick and Grace Grey. A lawyer and a doctor. He talked about the immense pressure he felt to succeed after he dropped out of Harvard. His parents had been disappointed but his Dad eventually believed in him enough to lend him the money to start his own business. I was impressed.

"Mr. Grey, you're pretty impressive." I said, coming down from my buzz. We must have been talking for over an hour.

"Anastasia, please call me Christian. Even though I'm technically your boss, Mr. Grey feels a bit formal. Especially after the conversations we've had over the last couple days."

I blushed. "Okay." I responded.

"Look, I don't want to leave because I'm having a great time with you, but I have another meeting here in an hour that I have to get to. I really like you Anastasia. I'm excited to see your professional skills now that I know you a little more personally." He said, smiling warmly, taking my hand in his. "Are you okay to drive or would you like a ride?"

"I'm completely sober. I'm sorry I drank a little too much today, but I'm not sorry that I got to spend the last couple hours getting to know you. I'm very excited for this opportunity." I smiled and stood up, putting my coat on and gathering my things.

He walked me out and opened my car door for me. For a second there was an awkward pause. _Was he going to kiss me?_ No, of course not.

"I will see you in two weeks." He smiled as I sat down and buckled my seatbelt.

"Have a nice two weeks." I grinned as he shut the door and waved goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the next week I found it difficult to keep my thoughts off of Christian Grey. I was excited about the internship. Incredibly excited. I couldn't believe Kate's illness had turned into something this great. _Thank you Kate._

It was Friday, a week after my lunch date with Christian. I had been checking my email daily just to make sure he hadn't sent me anything. Of course he hadn't, we had no business to follow up on. I wished that we did.

Kate came into my room and flopped onto my bed. I could tell that she was stir crazy from being sick all week. She was feeling better… and I had a feeling she was going to proposition me to go out tonight.

"Ana, lets hit up the bars tonight. I'll get us a hotel, it'll be fun. I'm tired of being stuck in this apartment and I'm feeling better." She stared up at my ceiling fan.

"Sure." I said as I picked clothes up off of the floor. "Sounds good."

Kate looked up at me, shocked that it had taken minimal prodding to get me to go out on the town. I needed something to distract me anyway. "Alright Steele. I have the perfect outfit for you."

She disappeared for a solid 5 minutes and returned with a red halter top, a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans with rips up the front. Definitely something a little less conservative than I would usually wear. I decided to just go with it.

"Thank you." I said, taking the hangers from her. She looked at me, shocked as I was in complete compliance with her plans tonight. "What has gotten into you, Steele?"

She disappeared and I showered and straightened my hair. Kate decided to do my makeup and chose to do smokey eyes on me. When I tried to do smokey eyes on myself I looked like I had black eyes, her on the other hand… she was a true artist with makeup. Clean lines and perfect blending. I felt good tonight. I was ready for a few drinks with my best friend.

Kate came out to the living room almost 30 minutes after I had finished getting ready, looking stunning in a short black dress and a jean jacket. She was going to be cold but her slogan was always 'beauty is pain'.

We headed out to a bar a few blocks from the hotel we were staying in. It was crowded and full of rambunctious college students. Part of me was going to miss this part of college, but part of me was also ready to settle down.

"Shots!" Kate yelled at me over the loud rap music. She handed me a shot of tequila and I felt the warmth of the alcohol in my stomach right away. We laughed at a memory of the first time we drank tequila together.

I walked up to the bar as Kate chatted with a few people she knew. I needed a beer or anything to get my mind off of Christian-Freaking-GREY. _I was so stupid._ Why would I have thoughts like this about someone I needed to have a professional relationship with. The bartender slid my beer across the counter and I found my way back to Kate. She had bought everyone another round of tequila shots, of course she hadn't left me out. Her goal when we went out was always to get me as drunk as possible. She handed me the shot and I gulped it down again, this time it was a little less painful, _that's never good._

I ran into a few of my friends from class and chatted it up. They all shared about future plans and for once I got to share exciting news as well. No more "I don't know" or "I'm still trying to figure it out." It felt really good.

Kate and I had been dancing for over an hour when we finally decided to call it a night. It was around 1am and I was exhausted. We had finally hit the slap happy part of the night, and we laughed our asses off as we tried to find our way back to our hotel. It was so cold we could see our breath.

I took my phone out and glanced down at the time. A few seconds after I shoved it into my back pocket, I heard a voice.

"Anastasia… Hello? Ana?" It was the voice of Christian Grey. _Shit._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. I had buttdialed Christian, on FaceTime. The color drained from my face.

"Hi." I said drunkenly, holding the phone up so he could see my face. "I'm sorry I must have buttdialed you. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, that's alright, I was up working."

Kate chimed in in the background, "Who is that? Is the Christian Grey? Hi Christian Grey!"

"I'm gonna hang up now." I laughed, terrified that Kate was going to let something slip out.

"She sounds less than sober?" He laughed, obviously amused by two drunk girls FaceTiming him. "Nice to meet you Kate."

"Nice to meet you too! Apparently you're not gay." She stumbled over her words. He smiled into the camera. "Apparently I'm not."

"Oh my god, well Christian, you have a wonderful night, so sorry for this less than sober phone call." I giggled.

"Goodnight Anastasia."

I pressed the end button and looked up as we were arriving at our hotel. Thank God.

I went into the bathroom attached to our room to wash my makeup off and when I came out, Kate was already passed out, tucked into bed with all of her clothes and makeup on. I crawled in next to her and looked at my phone. One text message from Christian Grey.

 **I know it's probably crossing some line to text you at 2 in the morning, especially when I'm your boss, but it was nice hearing from you for a moment tonight. I like you. I thought about you all week. I've had a bit to drink tonight and I might regret writing this tomorrow, but I would like to have dinner with you. I promise you that no matter what happens, our personal relationship will not interfere with your internship. Let me know what you think. -C**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I shook Kate to try to wake her but she was out. I typed back. I decided to be straightforward.

 **I like you too. Let's have dinner. Tomorrow night? -A**

My phone pinged again.

 **My place? I'll pick you up at 6? -C**

Me… at Christian Grey's place. My head was spinning. I didn't know what to say. So I impulsively answered before i had a chance to think.

 **Sounds great. It's a date. :) -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and kind feedback :) The last time I wrote a fanfic was probably over 5 years ago, so this is all new to me again. I have made an oath to update daily with at least one chapter, but I'm in my last year of college and it's very demanding right now, although this is undoubtedly what I would prefer to be doing ;) I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm trying to build a relationship between Christian and Ana. This story is rated M for a reason, so stay tuned. Hopefully it's worth the wait!**

I woke up to the sound of Kate watching a video on her phone.

"About time you woke up." Her voice sounded like gravel and her eyes had dark circles under them. I recalled the last shot she took….Sloppily, as the bar was shutting down. I chuckled a bit, she was definitely paying for it.

"I'm surprised you're awake, you had a wild night last night. I heard you get up to puke at least twice." I laughed.

"I know, why'd you let me drink so much." She said jokingly as she flopped back down onto the bed. "I feel like I might actually be dying."

"So, guess who texted me last night after you passed out." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who?" She said, already knowing, but wanting to hear it from my lips.

"Grey. He wants to have dinner." I smiled, acting cool.

"Wait.. Like a DATE dinner. A date? Or a business dinner?" Kate questioned me, her hands moving quickly through her hair. She really was always on my team, I felt her anxiety for me.

"Yes, like a date. He said he likes me."

"Oh yes, I vaguely recall a phone call we had with him." She said, embarrassed. "I hope I didn't say anything bad."

"Nothing you wouldn't have said sober." I giggled. Kate was always very straightforward with her feelings, one of her best and worst qualities.

"Well, what did you say? Are you sure it's a good idea? He is your boss?!"

"I said yes of course, but he said it wasn't going to affect my internship, so that made me feel a little better… Not that I believe that completely. We'll see. I've only met with him on a business level... I haven't even known him that long. Who knows if it'll even work out…" I was lying. To Kate and myself. Christian and I…. we had chemistry, and I knew both of us could feel it. I wasn't the girl who had sex on the first date, I mean, I'd never actually had sex before in my life... but a date with Christian was not just any date. I needed to settle down, the only physical contact we had ever had was holding hands, and even that was mildly platonic. My head was spinning. I wasn't sure what to make of all of this. I began to go from excited to nervous.

"Just chill, Ana. Let's get dressed and go shopping. You need something to wear tonight." Kate rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

~{()}~

Around an hour later, Kate and I checked out of the hotel, sunglasses on, coffees in hand and Ibuprofen in our bloodstreams. As we walked around a strip of clothing stores in downtown Seattle, Kate smiled at a fit, handsome blonde man. "Hey stranger, how are you?" I wonder how she knew him, he was cute.

"Kate, how are you? I thought you were gonna call me again?" He replied playfully, pulling her in for a hug.

"Ana, this is Elliot. Elliot Grey. I met him at that bar we went to on St. Patrick's Day. He helped me score the interview with Christian Grey, his brother." Kate winked at me when she said the 'brother' part. She faced Elliot now. "Ana did the interview for me last week because I was sick.

"Nice to meet you Ana. So you're _the_ girl." He shook my hand as his smile gleamed in the sun. "Kate, I'm disappointed that I haven't heard from you since St. Patty's Day. The last time I saw you, you were puking green beer into the snow. It's a real shame that's my last memory of you." He laughed as she punched his arm. "I got a new phone, give me your number." They walked ahead of me on the sidewalk and I sat down on a nearby bench, not wanting to be the third wheel. I was really hungover.

'The' girl? Elliot's words replayed in my mind. So Christian had talked about me to his brother? As I turned around and looked in the shop behind me, a familiar reflection in the glass caught my eye. If it wasn't Christian Grey himself. Looking absolutely gorgeous with his sunglasses on. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with messy hair. His suits really hid how chiseled he actually was. _Holy shit._

"Well hello there. If I didn't know any better I would think you were stalking me." I giggled as he smirked back at me.

"How do I know that you're not the one stalking me, Anastasia? I'm just out enjoying Seattle with my brother." He replied, trying to act cool and completely ruining it by laughing at the end.

"Actually, I was just looking for something to wear on our date." I said boldly.

"Well you don't have to dress up for me." He joked, "After all, we are just having dinner at my place, wear sweatpants for all I care."

"Don't tempt me." I replied, half smiling. "Wait, really? Could I actually wear sweatpants?"

He laughed at my comment, not realizing I was joking, so I laughed back with him. _We come from different worlds, Christian._

I tried my best to keep my cool, but I found myself getting increasingly more nervous as I gazed into my peripheral vision and saw my reflection in the store window. I looked like I had climbed out of a trashcan. Leggings, a hoodie, and messy hair from last night. What the hell. I was happy to see him… but then again.. _Why did he have to be here._

Just as I began to lose my calm, Kate turned around and noticed Christian standing with me.

"Hello Mr. Grey! Nice to meet you in person."

He shook her hand and smiled. "Hi Kate. I'm surprised to see you up before noon after last night."

"What can I say, shopping motivates me." Kate smiled as she looked in a store window.

"Hey, I want to go inside here, Elliot, Join me?" Kate was truly charming. It didn't surprise me that she had kind of blown off Elliot before now. He was so handsome, but she enjoyed the chase. She winked at me and walked inside with Elliot, leaving Christian and I alone together.

"Walk with me Anastasia."

We walked in silence over to an open, grassy area with a fountain and a few trees. I sat down in the grass under a tree and he sat down next to me.

"I'm not much of a shopper." I said, picking grass blades out of the ground and splitting them.

"Neither am I, but unfortunately Elliot is. Him and Kate would be perfect together."

I laughed as he affirmed thoughts I had already been having. "I know, right?"

"I don't think they're the only ones, either."

My heart jumped in my chest. "Look, we don't know each other all that well, let's go slow?" I said, wanting him to kiss me, or touch me, or anything… but simultaneously terrified.

"Slow…. I can go slow." He smiled.

Suddenly, my nerves caught fire. My fingertips tingled and so did my toes. I had found him attractive, but damn, right now was.. A different feeling.

He opened his mouth to speak.."Can I kiss yo- My lips met his before he could finish his sentence. Mmm. He tasted good. His lips were soft. I took in his bottom lip and sucked on it. Good god, was there anything not perfect about this man. I shifted and considered climbing into his lap. I began to feel lightheaded. His hand moved down my back _. No Ana, don't do this_. Boundaries. I argued with myself. He pulled away and held my chin.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" He asked, his eyes searching into mine.

"No.. I mean yes.. I mean.." I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "I'm very torn, Christian. On one hand, you're my boss now. I'm excited for this internship. I've worked really hard in college and I take my career seriously. On the other hand… I'm very attracted to you. I want to do things to you that I shouldn't want to do to my boss." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hell, I hardly know you, really. But I think we have something…." I trailed off.

"How about we just wait. Maybe we should just put this all on the backburner until you get settled at GEH. How about we start over. To be honest, I don't usually do personal lunches or coffee dates with interns, and the lines have been blurred because of my decisions to do those things. Not that I'm not glad that the lines got blurred, because…. I like you a lot. But no pressure. I meant it when I said nothing was going to happen with your internship."

That was all I needed to hear. Confusion filled his eyes as I straddled his lap and pressed my lips to his again. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." He said, pulling away. I looked into his eyes for a moment, confused myself. He ran his hand over my thigh. "Oh, fuck it." He said as he grasped my hair in his fingers and kissed me hard.

I was in far too deep already.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the edge of my bed staring out the window.

"What the hell am I doing." I said as I grew anxious about my date with Christian. This is not a good idea. I had a bad feeling about it… but damn do I want him.

I had returned home from my shopping adventure with Kate a few hours ago, and I felt completely at a loss for what to do about this situation. I felt anxious the moment I had pulled my face away from his and we parted ways. We decided to continue on with our date plans.

 _What should I wear?_ I began to yell at myself as I picked a low cut shirt out of my closet and quickly hung it back up _.. Anastasia Steele, you can kiss him, but damn it you cannot get naked!_ I stood with my hands on my hips, trying to find the most conservative thing I could wear while being on a date. Ah, I had a flowy, midcalf grey dress with a neckline that hit in a very modest spot. I hadn't worn it since my interview for my Chicago internship. _Perfect._

As I got in the shower, I was excited. This was good. Christian was a friend, maybe I would just go back to calling him Mr. Grey. Maybe I would be more casual, play hard to get. _I knew I was weak._ Why do I lie to myself?

I did every cosmetic thing that I could possibly do to prepare myself. Lotion, perfume, eyebrow tweezing, shaving… everything. Kate stood in the bathroom and smirked at me.

"So, you're going the whole 9 yards, aren't ya?" She laughed as I turned a bit red.

"I'm trying to avoid thinking about that." I said, feeling myself get nervous as I realized that if anything escalated tonight, I needed to tell him about the whole 'virgin at 22' thing.

"You could just not tell him and just do it." Kate said casually as she began tweezing her own eyebrows.

"Kate, I have to tell him. If I suck I want to make sure that he knows that I'm not just bad." I laughed "I have no idea what I'm doing."

I caught her eye in the mirror and we both busted up laughing. _How am I going to do this._

After Kate curled my hair and did a 'no makeup' makeup look, I put on a pair of wedges and grabbed my purse. "Okay, wish me luck." I said as I hugged Kate. "How much luck?" She winked as I jabbed her arm and walked away. "Bye." I shut the door behind me.

~{()}~

I arrived at Escala a few minutes early and stood in the parking garage and took time to just relax. As Christian's assistant, Taylor, came down to take me upstairs I felt myself getting increasingly more nervous. As the elevator doors opened, my mouth dropped open. The room was huge, filled with windows and a grand piano in the middle of the room. Christian walked over from the kitchen and greeted me, dish towel over his shoulder.

"Grey… are you cooking?" I teased as I grabbed at the dishcloth. He caught my hand and kissed it and then held it in his as he led me back toward the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a grey button up shirt now, and I could smell his cologne mixed with his own scent in the breeze we created. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to rip all of the buttons off of that shirt. Maybe I would do that tonight. _No.. No Ana, stop it!_

"Tonight we are eating lobster, he said as we came around the corner and I saw the large pot on the stove. Two plates and wine glasses were set up at a small table across the room next to a large window that displayed the city. The lights twinkled behind a lit candle and a single rose in a vase. An incredibly romantic setting, _this is going to be tough._

"Wow. This looks amazing." I said as I walked across the room to sit down. He picked a bottle of wine out of the fridge and filled the glasses at our table. "White Moscato." I said as I smiled at him. "Yes." He replied as he bent down to reach eye level with me. He grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me in slowly, kneading my hair in his fingers. I felt his lips barely touch mine a few times before he finally pulled me in deeply. He pulled away and turned around to tend to the food.

"Okay. Well then." I said, wiping my lips and coming back to reality.

He chuckled as he stirred a few pots and checked something in the oven.

"Anastasia, when was your last relationship."

"Oh." I said, caught off guard. "Well let me drink more of my wine before we get into this." I laughed as he looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, that was maybe a little too straightforward. I just want to know." He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked.

"Well… to answer your question… I went out with this guy in one of my classes not too long ago, but I just wasn't that into him." I gulped my wine down, the topic I had been avoiding was coming up quick. "What about you?"

"Well, I dated a girl named Leila for about a year and it just didn't work out. We realized we should've stayed friends rather than dated. Other than that I've only dated girls here and there for short amounts of time. I've had a hard time finding anyone I connect to." He smiled. "That's why I like you."

I looked down, trying to stifle my cheesy grin as I filled my glass up with more wine.

"So that guy from your class then.. That's not the only guy you've dated?" He asked, sipping at his wine casually.

"No. I've dated a few others but they've mostly just been first dates." At this point I was staring across the kitchen at the wine bottle. More. _I need more for this conversation._

"So it's hard to make the Anastasia cut then?" Christian winked at me "I guess I'm lucky then, right?"

I sipped at my glass to hide my smile. Why was he so attractive.

Lucky for me a timer went off and dinner was served. He served my plate with a lobster tail, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. "This looks amazing. You like to cook?"

"I love to cook, and I never have anyone to cook for, I never want to make all of this just for myself." He smiled at me and we clinked glasses. Our dinner conversation was absolutely lovely. We talked more about our families. He told me about when him and Elliot crashed his Dad's Mercedes and I laughed thinking about the teenage version of Christian. He asked me about my Mom's death and for once I didn't cringe while telling somebody the details. She got cancer when I was 8 and died six months later. I hated sympathy, and somehow Christian knew that. He didn't give me sympathy, he gave me support, and he just listened quietly as I talked. After the last conversations we had had, I felt like he was my friend, and I liked that. He wasn't just attractive to me, I cared for him. _Shit._

As we stood up he began gathering dishes, and I wandered over to the piano. I had started playing piano around the age of six, Ray's Mom taught me and I fell in love. I also had a pretty decent singing voice. I started playing Appassionata by Beethoven. I was surprised that I remembered all of it. Suddenly I felt his hand lift my hair and his lips were on my neck. I stopped playing and leaned into it. "I had no idea you played." He whispered into my neck.

He stood beside the piano and held his hand out to me. As I stood up and walked over to the couch with him, I felt warm. I had had the perfect amount of wine. Just enough to relax. He sat down and I sat down next to him. He grasped my wine glass with his fingertips and moved it from my hand to the table. _Shit._

"Anastasia, what is it that you want." He asked, running his fingertips a long my jaw, holding his palm to my cheek.

"That's not a fair question." I said, shifting to give myself space. He moved in closer to me, he wasn't having it.

"I think you want me. Is that true?"

I stared at him for a few moments and then closed the distance between us. As I kissed him, I straddled his lap… for the second time in the same day. I was asking for trouble. I felt his hands travel up my legs and under my dress. His fingertips moved excruciatingly slowly up my mid-thighs. I began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Christian began to move my dress upward, revealing the white, lace thong I wore beneath my dress. He groaned as he uncovered just above my underwear. "Jesus Anastasia."

I felt my dress move fast over my head, and I sat on his lap wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. He continued kissing me down my chest, and his hands ran up my back, reaching the clasp on my bra. I froze. I knew that if he got it off that what was happening was going to escalate.

"Can we talk for a moment." I said in between breaths. "I have to tell you something."

He pulled back and looked up at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong… I just… I've never done this before."

"I don't do this on the first date either but technically this is like.. Our 4th date." He winked at me and tried to pull me in again. I stiffened.

"That's not what I meant."

"Am I missing something?" He looked into my eyes as his hand stroked my jaw.

"I've never had sex."

He looked at me, confused. "Like...Ever?" He said, no longer in a seductive tone.

"Ever." I responded back.

"Well, why not?"

"I just, I always told myself that I was waiting for someone who was really worth it, and I have never found that before now."

He looked at me, and I had no idea what he was thinking. "You really are beautiful Anastasia." he said, moving my hair behind my ear. "I haven't met anyone like you. If you don't want to do this right now, we don't have to. We could watch a movie or we could go out.."

"Christian. I want to." I said, pulling the hair on the back of his neck and kissing his lips. "I'm ready for this."

"So you're not on birth control then." He said gently, kissing my fingertips.

"I am. I have been for a long time, for medical reasons."

His eyes filled with fire.

We stood up, me in my underwear, and he looked me up and down for a moment. I felt myself blushing.

"That blush goes all the way down your body, who would've known." He smiled and stroked my lower back. "You're beautiful."

He led me over to his bedroom door and opened it. Inside was a king size bed with a white down comforter and more large windows. These windows had silky navy sheets strung all around them, the glow of city lights behind them. I stepped out of my wedges and onto the plush carpet. Christian followed closely behind me.

"Mind if I use the bathroom for a moment?" I said, letting go of his hand.

"Only for a moment." He smiled

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. This was happening. I sat down on the edge of the massive bathtub for a moment and took a few breaths. There was a small knock on the door.

"Are you doing okay in there?"

I made my way over to the door and turned the knob. Christian stood, his shirt open with his glass of wine.

"I'm great." I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

The next moments moved quickly. He embraced me and kissed me hard, his tongue found mine this time. We moved back toward the bed and he pushed me back onto it. As I sat down on the edge as his hand worked the clasp on my bra. It slid over my elbows and onto the floor.

"Anastasia." He moaned quietly as his eyes ran over my breasts. He pushed me onto my back and took me into his hands. "You are absolutely perfect."

His hands ran over my stomach and over my hips. He hooked the lace of my underwear on his fingers and I lifted up. He slowly removed my already very wet underwear and threw them to the floor.

"You seem a little too dressed." I said quietly as he pushed his button up shirt off of his arms and pulled his undershirt over his head. His body was absolutely everything it appeared to be clothed, and so much more. His body was hard and chiseled and the moonlight streaming in through the window highlighted his abs. His jeans were hanging low and I could see the start of his v-cut. _Smitten. Absolutely smitten._

He looked at me hungrily as he kissed me again. "Anastasia, tell me if you need anything, please. I want this to be perfect for you." He whispered in my ear.

His fingers made his way down to where I longed for them to be. "Oh, you're ready for me, aren't you?" He looked down at me with a sexy smirk. I felt him kneading me, and finally pushed his middle finger in slightly. I moaned.

"You like that?" He nibbled on my earlobe. "You're going to like this."

He moved down my body until his lips rested on me. He looked at me in the moonlight, moving his fingers over me, looking me over. The second his tongue came out of his mouth I don't think I took another breath. He looked up at me and his mouth stayed busy. I felt my toes curling. The feelings were overwhelming.

"No no… not yet." He said mischievously, moving away from me. I smiled up at him, panting.

"You don't get to come until I feel you."

He stood up and I watched as he moved his fingers over his belt buckle. As he pulled his pants and underwear down, I raised an eyebrow. I had only seen a few in my life, in movies or whatever, but I knew for sure that he was.. Larger than average. I stared up at him, unsure of how this was going to work. "Relax." He told me as he came down to my level and kissed my forehead.

He positioned his legs in between mine. His nose rested on mine and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Just the feeling of looking down and having him resting against me had me panting. At that same moment, he moved and centered himself as he pushed the tip into me. I felt stretching immediately and winced. He froze.

"Keep going." I said, moving my hand between us so that I could feel us joining.

He pushed into me and I felt a sharp pain. As he pushed himself all the way in, I stopped him.

"Give me a moment." I said, trying to catch my breath and get used to the sensation and fullness.

At that moment he looked into my eyes and started moving again. The pain was getting better, it was bearable. It almost felt good. It did feel good.

He sat up and looked at me as he pushed into me over and over. I had a moment to take him in. This was so surreal. I was feeling something happening with my body. The feeling was so strong that it was almost uncomfortable… and then… I looked at Christian Grey and _I fell in love with him._

Everything around me didn't exist except for him. He said my name as he found his own release. His eyes were shut tight, so completely focused and overtaken by the feeling.

He collapsed down beside me and pulled me to his chest.

"Anastasia." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I agree." I replied breathlessly back to him as I looked up and found his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up around 5 a.m. and Christian was still fast asleep beside me. I carefully moved his arm and slid out of bed. I struggled to find all my articles of clothing as I put my bra on and slid my dress back over my head.

I thought back over the last evening we had had together. Obviously I had no resolve. I needed to talk to Kate. I gathered up my purse and held my wedges in my hand as I snuck out the bedroom door. I made my way down to my car and looked in my rearview mirror. My makeup was smudged beyond belief, my hair in tangles…. I looked like a trainwreck. Hopefully Christian wouldn't be too upset that I left, but I needed a moment to recenter.

When I got home I changed into sweats, made a large pot of breakfast tea, and pulled out some homework. The last couple weeks my grades had been suffering because of all the emphasis on Christian. Whoops.

Around 7, Kate walked out of her room and jumped to find me in the room.

"What are you doing here!" She said, her voice full of excitement. "Tell me everything!"

"It was a great night." I said "A very great night." I smiled.

"No freaking way Steele! Was it amazing?"

"It was absolutely amazing. He is just as hot as he looks." I said, laughing and sipping my tea.

"He made me dinner and then we got down to business. He didn't waste time. Now my mind is finally out of that fog of horniness, and I'm wondering if it was the right thing to do." I said, frowning slightly.

"Ana, live a little! He seems to genuinely like you." Kate chided me.

"I know, I just don't want to sabotage my career at GEH by having a fling with the boss." I said, smacking my head with my palm.

"Well, it doesn't seem like just a fling to me." Kate said as she stood up to get some tea. "Do you think you love him?"

"I think it's all too soon to say yes." I answered. Saying the words out loud was difficult for some reason.

Of course, Kate made me get into the graphic details. We had been talking for over an hour when I felt my phone buzz.

 **I was very surprised to find my bed without a certain woman in it with me this morning. -C**

I sat and thought about what to say, a bit embarrassed that I had left now.

 **I'm sorry, I was ready to get home and change clothes. -A**

 **Breakfast? -C**

I put my phone down without answering the last text. If I went to breakfast with him, I would have to face what our relationship was, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to do that, although I did want to see him. I was just terrified.

I decided to shower and change into regular clothes. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt and gathered my school stuff.

"Kate, I'm heading down to the coffee shop to do some homework. Join me if you want." I yelled down the hallway.

"I'm about to eat with Elliot, but I'll see you there afterward."

"Oh… okay." She peeked her head out of her bedroom and I winked at her. "Elliot, huh?"

"Yeah, he's cute. What can I say, the attraction to Grey men is contagious."

"Have fun." I laughed as I shut the apartment door.

Christian didn't text me again after I had ignored him. I needed time to think.

I spent about an hour actually finishing homework, until Kate arrived.

Into the coffee shop walks Elliot, Kate, and of course, Christian Grey. "Oh hello, the whole group is here." I said, shutting my laptop.

Christian didn't say anything, he just glanced at me and walked over to the barista with Elliot and ordered.

"Kate. Why did you bring him here?" I said through my teeth.

"He texted Elliot asking what you were doing. He met up with us." She said, smiling at me. She found humor in this situation, obviously. "I need to see how this is gonna play out." She grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at her as Christian and Elliot walked back over, coffees in hand.

"Anastasia, would you like to walk with me." Christian said, motioning toward the door.

"Sure." I said dryly. "Kate, will you take my backpack upstairs with you." I said, shoving it toward her as she laughed at me.

Christian led me outside onto the street. I could feel him looking at me as I walked in front of him.

"Is your phone working?" He asked sarcastically as we stopped in front of a park and sat on a bench.

"I'm worried about this entire thing Christian. I want to slow things down before I start working at GEH. I just don't want to risk it. I don't feel comfortable. Be my friend?" I asked, trying to sound genuine, choking on my words.

Christian did not respond to me. He just nodded and kissed my cheek lightly as he stood up.

As he walked off I got a strange feeling in my stomach. It was… disappointment. I needed to make sure I protected my career and my future, and being with Christian right now… It felt like I was neglecting what I had been working for.

I caught up with Christian and we walked beside one another silently as we headed back toward the coffee shop in Kate and I's apartment building. I looked at him through my peripheral vision, worried he was angry with me. This wasn't how I pictured losing my virginity.

Well, the losing it part had been damn good, but the aftermath… not so much.

Before we got back inside to Elliot and Kate, Christian stopped me.

"I will let you be, Anastasia. If that's what you need from me. I will see you on the first day of your internship, don't be late." He winked. _He is so hot_. I lectured myself internally for having those thoughts. Was there any way that we could be professional again? _Probably not_.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week went by quickly. Graduation was looming and Kate helped me shop for a wardrobe for professional outfits and I was excited. Tonight was the night before my internship began, and I hadn't talked to Christian since the day I had told him I wanted to slow things down, until my phone buzzed.

 **Are you excited for tomorrow?-C**

My heart jumped a little. Yes I was excited. Was I more excited to see Christian again or to start my professional career? I wasn't sure. I typed out a message.

 **Very.-A**

I thought about our only night we had spent together. He had awoken a beast. I wanted to do the right thing, but my head was so cloudy with desire for him. I walked into my kitchen and poured myself a glass of bitter red wine, unsure of what I was going to do. I was actually beginning to like the flavor, it reminded me of him. I typed out a text message.

 **What are you doing?-A**

His response came back quickly.

 **Anastasia, you are not very good at this.-C**

 **Good at what?-A**

 **I thought we were going to remain professional.-C**

I paused and downed the rest of my wine. He was right.

 **You're right. I'm not good at this.-A**

I didn't receive a text back. So this was it, this was what it was like to dump a bazillionaire. _Hmm._ I thought it would feel better than this, but frankly, I was horny and disappointed. Disappointed that he was my boss. I was thankful for this opportunity, but damn did it come with a price. I let my wine haze take over and I fell asleep quickly on top of my covers.

I woke up early the next morning, anxious and unable to sleep. I got up and looked at my phone hoping that maybe Christian had sent me a message after I had fallen asleep. No luck.

I opened my closet and pulled out a form fitting pencil skirt and a silky red button up shirt. I meditated as I slipped on my heels. Today is going to be fine. Professional relationship. Professional relationship. Professional relationship. _We can do this._

I went into Kate's room and flopped down on her bed.

"Kaaateee. Wake up." I said, anxiety in my voice.

"Ana. Why do you do this to me." Kate responded in a groggy voice. "You're going to be fine. Some of us try to sleep around here. Breathe. Drink your tea. Be a badass."

She really did know me well. I stood up and picked up a pillow, throwing it at her. A muffled groan came from her pillow.

"Thanks Kate."

I shut the door and decided I needed to relax. I grabbed one of my favorite books and decided to head toward the coffee shop across from GEH to read for an hour or so before work started.

~{(0)}~

I sat in the corner of the coffee shop, latte in hand, desperately needing the caffeine after the bottle of wine I had drank the night before, paired with waking up excessively early this morning. I had never been good at coping with my anxiety.

"I thought you didn't do coffee." A familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up to see Christian Grey in the flesh, staring down at me.

"Well Mr. Grey, turns out I need the caffeine today." I said, taking a drink as I looked into his eyes, trying to see what he was thinking.

"Mr. Grey, huh?" He said, walking over toward the drink line. I winked at him and pretended to stare back down at my book and read. When I looked back up, he was gone. I looked out the window to see him, coffee in hand, heading across the street. I looked at the time. I needed to head that way as well.

Everything became a blur when I arrived on the marketing floor of GEH. People walked quickly and focused in on their computers on the main area of the floor. The layout of the office was very open with large windows on the North Wall opposite to the elevator. Down the sides were conference rooms, separated only by glass from the main room. Everything was very sleek and shiny. I was immediately welcomed by the receptionist.

"Are you Ana?" She asked. I walked over and shook her hand.

"That's me, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic. My name is Sarah Farris. we are so excited to have you as part of our team. Today you'll be shadowing Rose Carson, she is the director of the marketing department. Today she will show you the ropes and give you an overview of how we do things around here. Rose will be out of her morning meeting in a moment." Sarah motioned over to our left where who I assumed to be Rose, was pointing to something on a PowerPoint presentation while leading a meeting.

After a few minutes of waiting, people shuffled out of the glass room and Rose followed. She saw me standing awkwardly next to the front desk and walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, you must be Ana. So sorry my meeting ran late!" She said warmly as she smiled. She was beautiful, probably in her late 50's. Her hair was a reddish gold color and her eyes were bright blue. Her smile was bright white and glistened as did the rest of the office.

"Hello, Rose. I'm very excited to be here!" I said back, shaking her hand confidently.

"Mr. Grey said you two have met before, otherwise at this point I would take you up to meet him." She said, waiting for me to respond.

"Yes, we've met before." I said, trying my hardest to keep from blushing. _He just took my virginity, no biggie._

"Awesome, well Ana, let me walk you around and introduce you to everyone." We walked around a few desks until we stopped at a desk with two men sitting at it.

"Here we have Ben Ellis and Rob Stevens. They are our stats guys. You'll be working with them quite a bit in the beginning. Guys, this is Ana."

"Hi Ana." They said almost in sync. I shook both of their hands. Ben had brown hair and a sharp jawline. He was actually pretty attractive, but not Christian Grey attractive. Another downside of dating someone as beautiful as Christian Grey. How would any other man ever compare?

Rob was an older guy, his hair peppered with white.

"So you just graduated huh?" He said, trying to make small talk.

"Not quite. I have a month left of school and then I'm done."

"Nice. Good to meet you Ana." he said, redirecting his attention to his computer screen as Rose dragged me away in a hurry.

I met a few other people but then Rose set me to work. She had me set up on a computer in the corner of the room by the window, it was nice. She gave me a list of clients, statistics, and results of focus groups. I was given access to the GEH server, and asked me to evaluate the list and report back to her. I scrolled through, it felt like it never ended. My morning was busy.

Right before lunchtime, Rose came to my desk and asked me to join her in a meeting. I went into the conference room and she sat down next to me, to my confusion. Next thing I knew, Christian Grey stood in front of the employees and discussed a merger that I realized was way above my level of comprehension of marketing. I had a lot of learning to do, but I tried my best to keep up. He didn't make eye contact with me a single time until the very end. I smiled at him, barely with my eyes. He looked away immediately. Apparently having a professional relationship was going to be much easier than I thought.

Lunch hour finally arrived, and I made my way downstairs to the cafeteria. I found a nice spot outside in the courtyard and sat down. I spotted Rose inside and she made eye contact with me. She carried her lunch outside and sat down next to me.

"Ana. What's the deal with you and Mr. Grey." She said, biting into her apple, smiling.

"Um, what?" I said back, giggling. "How'd you know."

"I haven't felt more sexual tension in a room since 1987."

"What happened in 1987?" I asked, laughing.

"I got pregnant with my first son." She laughed and then her face got serious again. "Don't change the subject."

I knew I was trapped, so I came clean.

"Well, I met him while interviewing him for the WSU newspaper for my friend who is a reporter. That's how I got this internship. Shortly after securing the internship… I may have slept with him." I said quickly as I ate some of my soup.

"Girl! With Mr. Grey!" She said, slapping my arm, laughing. "So what's your status now?" She asked me, excited. It felt like I was talking to Kate.

"I told him I would only like to pursue a professional relationship." I said, almost mocking myself at the 'professional relationship' part.

"Well, that was stupid." Rose said, shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth. "If someone that hot wanted to bone me I wouldn't be resisting."

I laughed at her crass words. "So you don't think it's bad then?"

"Why does it matter what anyone thinks, Ana?" She said, shrugging. "You deserve to be here because you deserve to be here, not because you slept with the boss. I've seen your resume."

I looked down into my soup and thought about her words. Was this what I was worried about? About how my reputation would be affected if anyone found out? Maybe she was right… but I knew that I had some kissing up to do to Christian if he was going to offer me a relationship again. Leave it to me to complicate this situation further.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks passed as I settled into my internship at GEH. Graduation was only a week away, and I felt excited about the future. Christian had been travelling Asia for two weeks, trying to secure a business deal with China, so I hadn't seen him since my first week at GEH. I had only texted with him briefly and wished him safe travels before he left. It was Friday, he had returned home Thursday night and wouldn't be back to work until Monday. I sat at my desk, feeling sorry for myself.

The last two weeks knowing Christian wasn't around were brutal. To cheer me up, Rose had planned a graduation pool party for me at her house on Saturday. We had grown rather close over the past couple weeks after my admission of guilt of my relations with Christian. As I was leaving the office after turning in my work, she stopped me.

"Ana, I invited your man to your party." She said, logging off her computer and gathering up her stuff. We were the last two in the office besides Sara.

My heart raced. "Oh yeah? What did he say?" I said nervously, chewing on my lip.

"He said he was coming, wear your best swimsuit I guess." She laughed, linking arms with me and leading me to the elevator.

As soon as I got home my eyes searched for Kate, once again finding her on the couch with her bucket of cheese balls.

"Kate. I need a cute swimsuit. Also, tomorrow my coworkers are throwing me a pool party and you're coming."

"Damn Steele, my day was good, how was yours?" Kate mocked me until she saw my face was serious. She immediately stood up and led me to her room.

"Okay I have this white one, it's really cute." She held up a white string bikini. I wanted to immediately say no, but instead I took it from her hands.

"I really didn't expect you to take that." She laughed, digging through her drawer of swimsuits searching for more eligible choices.

After I had it on I looked in Kate's full length mirror. I didn't look so bad. This was undoubtedly the most boob I had ever shown in a swimsuit, but it was definitely doing them favors. I was pleased.

"Okay, this one is a little scandalous, but that might work in my favor." I said, spinning around to see how the bottoms fit. They looked pretty good as well.

"I like you more in this moment, Ana." Kate said, trying on one of her swimsuits as well.

"Invite Elliot." I said as I adjusted the material. "That might be fun."

"You know, we could be sisters in law one day." Kate laughed and made eye contact with me in the mirror.

"Kate, Christian isn't even really speaking with me." I said, rolling my eyes and laughing.

"You've got some work to do Steele."

 _I sure did._

~{(o)}~

Kate had made sure to pamper me before today had arrived. I had been waxed, shaved, tweezed, had a facial, and gotten my nails done and teeth whitened. I was ready for my big debut.

I drove up to Rose's address and pushed the button to call for the gate to be opened. I had only actually done this one other time, at Christian's apartment. As I drove up to her house, Kate and I were awestruck. It was a beautiful Italian style house with vines growing up the side and balconies with shiny black railings. It was modern-rustic, and I was a romantic. A perfect combination.

Rose came outside and greeted Kate and I, and she led us through her large, tile living room, through an exorbitant kitchen and out to the pool area, where I greeted several people from work. There were already about 15 people chatting around the pool. Fortunately it was one of the hotter days of May.

Kate fit right in among any crowd, so she had quickly made friends and was in the pool making small talk. I had grabbed a couple beers for us and slipped off my dress. I was walking into the pool when I looked up and saw him. He wore khaki shorts and a white short sleeved button up with flip flops. Suddenly I could picture what he would look like as a fraternity boy. He was absolutely gorgeous.

He hadn't seen me yet, so I picked my jaw up off of the ground and casually waded into the pool, making my way over to Kate, handing her a beer. I tore my eyes away from Christian and joined in on their conversation.

Suddenly a cannonball splashed Kate and I and Elliot came up out of the water, grabbing Kate around the waist and dunking her under. She came up for air and pecked him on the lips.

"Well hello to you!" She said, surprise in her voice.

I looked over in my peripheral vision and saw Christian, walking toward me with a beer in his hand.

"Happy graduation." He said as he smiled and clinked his bottle with mine. I was glad that we seemed to be on good terms.

"Thank you, how was your trip?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It was good. I was busy and tired… and just a little bit lonely." He almost whispered to me as his eyes wandered and he glanced down at my bikini.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was here and I was a little lonely as well." I said, taking a big sip of beer. I made a face. It was bitter, but I was ready to be drunk.

I looked around, I could tell my coworkers were a bit on edge from the presence of Christian at the party. The noise level had gone down a little bit.

"Should we do shots, for Ana's graduation?" Christian suggested, breaking the ice.

A bartender walked around the pool with Jello shots, and I took one, all the while staring at Christian. The mood of the party returned to normal after Christian made a toast and we all downed our shots. As I looked around, I saw pretty much the entire marketing department.

"Do you usually come to these things?" I asked Christian curiously.

"No." He answered simply. "There are some exceptions though… Actually just one." He winked at me.

As the sun went down, the air grew cool and people migrated from the pool and into the house. Christian and I had continued making small talk with one another, but mostly other people, and Elliot and Kate had disappeared. This was not surprising to me. Kate had told me her intentions with Elliot when we were in the car and said she would probably leave with him at some point.

I was pretty drunk by around 11, the only people left at the party were me, Christian, and about 10 people from the marketing department who were inside playing drinking games with Rose. I got up and excused myself as I felt the sudden urge to thaw myself out as I sat on a couch under a vent that was blasting me with cold air. I slid the back door open and took my dress back off, slipping into the hot tub. Before I knew it, I heard the sliding door open again, and Christian Grey unbuttoned his shirt in front of me and began stepping into the hot tub.

"It's cold in there." He said, smirking at me as he sat down in the opposite corner as me.

"Is that why you're out here?" I said, smirking back at him and leaning my head against the ledge of the hot tub.

"Why are you doing this to me Anastasia." He said with a frown on his face.

"What?" I said, perfectly aware of what he meant, but needing a moment to organize my thoughts.

"I know you're nervous about this, but you weren't just some bootycall to me." He said, looking down at the water.

"No. I know Christian."

"I like you. I missed you over the last couple weeks. I wanted you there with me." He said clearly.

"I missed you too." I said back, slurring a bit.

"Why fight it?" He said, moving toward me and putting his arm around me.

"I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do at the time." I said, obviously unsure of the decision I had made.

"Did you enjoy it? Your first time?" He said, almost whispering.

I hadn't thought about how the timing of my actions had affected him. I had left the morning after I lost my virginity to him. I hadn't thought about his feelings about that situation. Did he really think I didn't like it?

"Christian. It was the best thing I've ever felt." I said back quietly. "That is one thing you don't need to worry about. I've thought about it every day since."

He took a breath and looked at me.

"Anastasia, you tell me you want a professional relationship, and then I walk into this party tonight and see you in that tiny white bikini… and you want me to have a professional relationship with you." He reiterated, almost as if he was asking me a question.

"The night that we… I barely even got to look at you, and you were gone. Why don't you give me that chance now." He said quietly.

Suddenly my hands were on the tie on the back of my bikini and he peeled it off of my boobs. His eyes and hands made his way to me and his lips were on my neck. I enjoyed it for a little while until I felt him tying my top back on.

"Anastasia, are you ready to leave?" He asked me, fire in his eyes. Yes. _Finally._

"My place?" I answered quickly as I took his hand and led him up the hot tub stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned over Kate and I's porcelain throne and emptied the contents of my stomach. I always pushed myself too far. This is not what I had pictured for tonight.

We owed our gratitude to Christian's assistant Taylor for getting us home (to my place) from the party, both of us drunk. I was embarrassed as I felt the familiar rush of saliva into my mouth and tried my best to casually walk to the bathroom, locking the door. Now I was here, with my head leaned over the toilet seat, desperately wanting to take advantage of the very attractive man waiting for me, but uncertain as to whether I was actually capable of doing so. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Anastasia, are you ok?" Christian said, his voice a bit loud. He had been drinking, but he was not quite on my level. I unlocked the door and he pushed it open.

"There's puke in your hair." He laughed and I gazed up at him, giggling.

"I shouldn't be allowed to drink. I had too many Jello shots." I said, wiping my mouth as I struggled to stand. "I'm gonna hop in the shower."

I stood up and began to lift my dress over my head, I felt Christian's soft hands brush over mine.

"Allow me." He said softly as he tossed it to the floor.

His fingertips ran over my body, I had forgotten what it felt like to be touched by him. _Oh it was good._

"Take your swimsuit off. I'll get the water started."

He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. I stared at his tan skin and back muscles flexing as he adjusted the shower to the perfect temperature. He turned around, catching me ogling at him.

"Enjoying the show?" He smiled at me and I blushed, looking down. "Come here."

I stood up and untied my swimsuit top and pulled off my bottoms. He had seen me naked before but this was different. I was exposed. The fluorescent light of the bathroom left nothing to the imagination.

He held out his hand and helped me step over the ledge of the tub and crawled in after me.

"Christian, I want to but I don't think I can.." He smirked at me. "Anastasia, I know. Just relax and let me clean the puke out of your hair."

I stood under the warm water as Christian massaged vanilla shampoo into my hair. Just having him touch me made me feel so… loved. _Why had I resisted this again?_

I felt his hands glide over my shoulders with soap and felt his lips touch my neck. I leaned back against him as he rubbed my back, exhausted from the day.

"You're beautiful. I really missed you." He said to me, cupping my breasts. "Don't run from me again." I smiled up at him drunkenly.

"I won't."

After we finished our shower I rifled through my closet for a t-shirt and underwear and he tucked himself into bed. I slid on my clothes, a little disappointed that I had let myself get as drunk as I was. I laid down next to him, my head spinning. I took in deep breaths and Christian stood up to turn on the ceiling fan.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I couldn't.." I said, so close to succumbing to my exhaustion.

"Anastasia. Stop it. Do you know this is the most at peace I have felt in two weeks? Of course I would love to... but this.." He squeezed me. "This is what I need. Right here."

"This is really fast. This is all really really fast." I muttered. "But, I think… I think I've fallen in love with you."

I felt him kiss my temple and stroke my wet hair.

"Anastasia, I've fallen for you, without a doubt."

~{(0)}~

I woke up late the next morning, when I flipped my phone over it was past noon. Christian laid next to me, fast asleep. Good god, my head was pounding.

I put on sweatpants and slipped out of my room, careful to shut the door gently. My mouth tasted like Jello shots. I made my way across the hall and brushed my teeth. When I looked in the mirror my hair stuck out in the back from sleeping with it wet. I looked hungover. I decided to get in the shower again to tame my hair. Making progress.

My stomach growled as I made my way into the kitchen. Kate still was not home yet, a good sign that her night with Elliot went well.

I found the bottle of Ibuprofen and drank a glass of water. I pulled out the pancake mix and blueberries and got to work, turning on the TV to a Harry Potter movie while I cooked. I was in a trance when I heard my bedroom door open from the hallway. My heartbeat sped up. I wasn't sure how well equipped I was to deal with this situation sober.

"Good morning." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Do you feel as good as I do?" He said, walking over and grabbing the bottle of Ibuprofen off of the counter.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically, flipping a pancake over and glancing at him. He had his shirt off and he looked out the window, the sunlight filling his eyes. He really was beautiful.

"Do you like pancakes Mr. Grey?" I asked, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and responded quickly.

"Normally I would find being called that 'hot', but because of our history I would prefer you didn't call me that." He said, walking over to the coffee maker and pushing the 'on' button.

"So, do you like pancakes or not?"

"Yes." He said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt it suddenly. The warmth in my belly, the desire to have him.

"So, are you going to let me make up for what we missed out on last night?" He whispered in my ear.

I quickly dumped a half cooked pancake into the sink and turned off the burner. When I turned around his hands were on my hips, pulling my sweatpants down and lifting me onto the kitchen island. His movements were rushed and desperate. His lips met mine and his fingers crawled their way under my shirt.

I pushed him back and took a moment to slow down and look at him in the daylight of my apartment. I took in the sharp structure of his jaw and the stubble on his neck. His skin was flawless, his lips plush and soft. I took a moment and kissed just behind his ear and moved my way down to his adam's apple, then his collarbones. I ran my hands over his chest. It was firm and soft at the same time, his skin warm. I brought my nose to his chest and breathed in his cologne. I was in love with him, without a doubt.

"Take me. Take me right here." I said in his ear.

I felt him pressing against me through his sweatpants, and he quickly pulled them down and put his fingers between us.

"You are ready for me, aren't you." He winked at me and smiled as he positioned himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. He looked at me, both surprised and overtaken by the feeling.

I was surprised that it hurt a little bit this time. It took me a minute to adjust to him, and he looked at me, unsure of whether to keep going.

"Yes Christian, keep going." I moaned as I pulled him into me again. My arms were behind me holding me up, and he brought his tongue to my breast. I was already close.

He pumped into me and I felt the familiar build up of a feeling I can't describe. I was warm all over, my fingertips tingling, ready to burst at any moment. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were shut and focused, his face serious. His jaw was tense, and I could see the veins in his arms pulsing. "Anastasia, I can't hold on very long, I'm sorry."

"Let go with me." I said, my voice and breathing uneven.

Fireworks exploded outside of my body and I tried my best to control myself from screaming out but I couldn't. "Christian…" I moaned over and over again. I watched as his mouth opened slightly and I felt his cock tremble inside of me. He moaned as he pumped into me and his fingers gripped my hips tightly. "Anastasia." He said as he rested his forehead on my shoulder, still inside of me. "I needed that."

"Me too." I responded, breathless.

The sound of the lock on the front door turning snapped me out of my haze.


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled up my shorts quickly as I caught Kate's gaze from the doorway. She walked in, confused, and I watched as her face turned as she assessed the situation and I got a glimpse of a smile.

"Oh my god," She laughed. "I'll go in my room, I don't want to interrupt anything." She choked out between giggles.

Christian looked at me, red-faced, and I laughed. It was a moment that I can't say I've ever felt with anyone else. He looked at me and we laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"Are we going to talk about what we are, or are we going to keep dancing around it." Christian said.

"Today we're dancing." I said, laughing as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Hmm. I'm not satisfied with that Ms. Steele." He frowned. Suddenly cold.

"Look, I've got some tricks up my sleeve that I haven't gotten to show you." He looked at me in the eyes and ran his hand down my waist, resting his hand on my ass. Suddenly he smacked it and pulled me close. "I'm not playing nice anymore Anastasia, you're mine."

I felt electricity run through my fingertips. He pulled away and walked back toward my room. "I've got to work today anyway, you've distracted me."

I stood in the kitchen, trying to understand what had just happened. Sweet Christian had another side I wasn't aware of. I was excited to meet him.

The week went by slowly. I didn't see Christian for the next few days because of a large business deal at GEH. We had texted back and forth a bit, but I missed him. I took off Wednesday to study for a big final I had on Thursday morning. Christian texted me on Wednesday night.

 **How is the studying going? - C**

 **It's fine. Boring subject matter but I should do ok on it. - A**

 **You're so close to the end, hang in there Anastasia. - C**

 **I'm trying. What are you doing? - A**

 **Sitting here at my kitchen island, drinking a bottle of wine by myself. Come relax with me for the night. - C**

I stared at the text for a few minutes. _Was I just not emotionally available? Why did I have my guard up?_ Suddenly a picture came through of a big bathtub full of bubbles.

 **Come share it with me? - C**

Heat rushed to my cheeks. I stood up and walked into my bathroom, putting on a pair of shorts and a tight tank top. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment.

 **On my way. - A**

As I pulled up to Christians parking garage I felt nervous. I pulled in and parked Wanda next to his Audi. She looked well loved compared to the shiny black sports car.

As the elevator passed each floor my heartbeat increased. The elevator opened and Taylor greeted me at the door, leading me into the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't dress my best." I said, motioning toward my outfit and my messy hair.

"You won't need to worry about clothing tonight." He said, pulling my by the small of my back and kissing me lightly. I felt my cheeks blush. "You wanna come upstairs?" He nodded upward.

"Yeah um. Yeah." I said, trying to pretend I wasn't thinking about getting his pants off.

"Are you ok?" He said, teasing me with a small grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and went to kiss him. His mouth didn't kiss back.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Ms. Steele." He asked me, grabbing a handful of my ass and pulling me against his erection.

"Is that not allowed?" I said, half-joking, a fire burning in my belly.

"You're lucky I have a bath that's getting cold by the second. I would make you pay for that eye roll right now. But I won't forget Anastasia." He smirked as I felt a warm rush flow into my panties. _Make me pay for it now._

He led me up the stairs and into his extravagant bathroom. Pillar candles burned on the countertops and a large bathtub sat in front of a huge window that looked out upon the city.

"Won't people see us?" I said, motioning to the window.

"Not this way." He said, flicking the lights off so just the moonlight and the flickering candles illuminated the bathroom. I walked over toward the bathtub and slipped off my clothes while facing the wall. My heartbeat was almost out of my chest.

"Why are you hiding from me." Christian said quietly, shrugging out of his clothes, his cock standing proudly in his boxer-briefs. I looked away.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous in front of you."

"Anastasia." He drops his boxers and his cock springs free, a drop of moisture glistening in the moonlight. He holds onto the edge of the bathtub and gets in. He holds out his hand to me.

"Let me show you what I think of you." He says, smirking.

I turn around and his eyes darted to my boobs. I stepped into the tub and his fingertips glided up to my hips. His hands guided my ass down between his legs as my head rested on his chest. I feel his hands glide through the water up to my breasts, running his fingers over my nipples.

I scoot back a little bit and his cock rests against my lower back. I snake my hand behind me and stroke his balls, his hand quickly grabbing mine and whispering in my ear.

"You've got me close already, Anastasia." He warns, his cock twitching.

"Come here, let's focus on you for a moment." He says, quickly propping me up over the side of the tub, my ass sticking up out of the water. He uses his hand to spread my legs apart and starts licking my center from underneath.

"Oh my god." I moan, overwhelmed with ecstasy. "Do not stop that."

He removes his tongue from my core and I whimper in response. "Anastasia, you rolled your eyes at me. I do not like that one bit. " His hand reaches into the water and splashes some onto my ass and massages my cheek.

"You've earned a spanking."

 _A what? Okay this is weirdly turning me on._

Suddenly his palm comes down on my ass, the sting of his palm bites my wet ass and the vibration nearly sends me over the edge. _What the hell just happened._

I turn around and look at him, he has a small grin on his face as he pulls the plug on the bathtub.

"I need you to fuck me." The words come out of my mouth before I could even control them.

He steps out of the bathtub and towels off. I stand, overwhelmed by the city lights and horniness. He lifts me out of the tub and carries me to his bed, soaking wet. He lays down next to me on his side, his head propped up with his forearm, running one hand down my body, watching my nipples harden as he runs a fingertip across my chest.

A rush of warmth runs between my legs as his hand moves below my belly button, carefully stroking the insides of my thighs, he smiles as he sinks his fingers into me.

"Oh Anastasia, you are ready, aren't you."

I moan as he pulls his wet fingers out and rubs my clit. "My god you're wet." He rubs careful circles with his thumb and pushes the fingers of the other hand inside me. I feel myself getting close and try to resist coming. I can't stop this. Suddenly his hand is gone.

"Not yet, Anastasia. I need to feel you come on my cock."

My heart pounded in my chest. Sweet Christian was gone, and I loved his replacement.

He went to push me on my back and I resisted. "You lay down," I said. "Let me ride."

Christian's eyes narrowed and my breath caught in my throat.

I slowly lowered myself onto his cock, overtaken by the feeling of having him inside me. I looked down as he held his breath and looked at the ceiling.

"Don't you dare move, Anastasia. I'm not ready to fill you." He choked out, gathering his composure. He grabbed my ass and guided me into a rhythm. I felt myself climbing the peak, getting closer to coming undone. His thumb moved to my clit and rubbed in circles as I moved more quickly, bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Christian." I whimpered as I rode him, my back arching as my release quickly approached.

"That's it baby, let me feel you come on my cock." He said as I came unglued, every nerve ending on fire. I feel his warm release as he calls out my name, catching my lips with his, muffling my moans.

I press my lips to his neck, still enjoying the feeling of having him inside of me.

He pulls out of me and I run to restroom. When I come back he's laying on his side, his head looking out the window onto the city lights.

I spoon him and he holds my hand, I feel myself drifting. I love him. I love him so much. Suddenly as I'm drifting off, I hear his voice say,

"Goodnight Anastasia."

"I love you Christian." Those three words spill out lazily as I drift to sleep. If only I had known the trouble I caused.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just graduated from college and finally have time to write again, I'm pumped to get back into it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, will keep updating!**


End file.
